memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Barke der Toten
Nach einem Shuttleunfall findet sich B'Elanna Torres im Gre'thor, dem klingonischen Leben nach dem Tod für die Ehrlosen wieder. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung B'Elanna gerät mit einem Shuttle in einen Ionensturm. Sie bekommt extreme Schwierigkeiten, ihr Shuttle an der Voyager anzudocken. Schließlich gelingt ihr zwar dieses Unterfangen, jedoch wird sie nach vorne geschleudert, wo ihr Kopf an eine Konsole prallt. Anscheinend verletzte sie sich nur leicht, weshalb sie auch gleich in ihr Quartier zurückkehrt. Dort bringt ihr Chakotay ein Metallbrett, welches sich an ihrem Shuttle verfangen haben soll und dessen Oberfläche mit dem klingonischen Zeichen geprägt ist. Plötzlich läuft Blut aus dem Brett und man hört Geschrei. Als Neelix eine Party veranstaltet um das gefundene Objekt zu feiern, tauchen plötzlich überall Klingonen auf, welche die gesamte anwesende Crew tötet. In diesem Moment kommt ein Klingone auf B'Elanna zu und tötet sie ebenfalls. Im nächsten Augenblick befindet sich B'Elanna auf einer klingonischen Barke. Ein Klingone erzählt ihr, dass sie sich auf der Barke der Toten befände, welche die unehrenhaften Seelen zu der klingonischen Hölle, Gre'thor genannt, bringt und dass die Party nur eine Illusion war und sie schon längst tot wäre. Plötzlich sieht B'Elanna ihre Mutter auf der Barke auftauchen und im nächsten Moment wacht sie auf der Krankenstation auf. B'Elanna kann nach langer Diskussion Janeway überzeugen, dass der Doktor ihre Lebenszeichen so verändert, dass sie wieder auf die Barke der Toten zurückkehren kann, weil sie der Meinung ist, dass ihre Mutter durch ihre Unehre ebenfalls in die klingonische Hölle reisen muss, was sie um jeden Preis verhindern will. Sie will für ihre Mutter sterben und ihren Platz in Gre'thor einnehmen, damit diese in den klingonischen Himmel, Sto'Vo'Kor genannt, aufsteigen kann. Am Ende erscheint ihr die Mutter nochmals, und erzählt ihr, dass sie leben soll und dass das ganze Ritual bedeutungslos war. B'Elanna kommt am Ende wieder zu sich. Langfassung Prolog thumb|B'Elanna Torres wird beim Shuttleabsturz verletzt. B'Elanna Torres gerät mit ihrem Shuttle in einen Ionensturm und sendet einen Notruf an die USS Voyager. Der Ionensturm hat ihr Deflektorfeld ausgeblasen und sie hat die Steuerkontrolle verloren. Sie meldet, dass sie Plasma aus der Backbordgondel ablassen wird, während Chakotay ihr mitteilt, dass die Bremsfelder aktiviert sind und sie das Shuttle mit Traktorimpulsen abbremsen werden. So setzt das Shuttle zur Notlandung an und fliegt in den Hangar der Voyager. Janeway warnt sie, dass die Landung holprig wird, während das Shuttle in einem Fangnetz zum Stehen kommt. Torres stürzt dabei gegen die Konsole und wird bewusstlos. Sobald das Shuttle zum Stillstand gekommen ist, öffnet Tom Paris von außen die Luke und betritt das Shuttle. Sogleich behandelt er ihre Verletzungen und diagnostiziert eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, was Torres als das Beste bezeichnet, was sie am heutigen Tage erlebt habe. Anschließend hält ihr Janeway eine Standpauke und sagt ihr entschieden, dass sie erwartet, dass ihre Befehle befolgt werden. Sie sollte zur Voyager zurückkehren und nicht im Zentrum eines Ionensturms einer multispatialen Sonde nachjagen. Torres rechtfertigt sich damit, dass sie nur eine multispatiale Sonde haben und diese wollte sie nicht verlieren. Janeway stellt jedoch klar, dass sie nur eine B'Elanna Torres haben, die sie ebenfalls nicht verlieren will. Anschließend heißt sie "Lanna" an Bord willkommen. Torres stutzt etwas und erklärt, dass ihre Mutter sie immer so nannte. Janeway antwortet, dass sie also in guter Gesellschaft ist. Die Chefingenieurin verlässt daraufhin den Raum des Captains. thumb|Torres untersucht den Universalschlüssel. In ihrem Quartier wird sie von Chakotay aufgesucht, der sich nach ihrem Befinden erkundet. Torres meint, dass sie sich bereits besser gefühlt hatte. Dann zeigt er ihr ein Fragment zeigt, dass in der Backbordgondel ihres Shuttles steckte. Er meint, dass sein Volk dies einen "Universalschlüssel" nennt und überreicht es Torres. Sie erkundigt sich, wie er in das Shuttle gelangte, worauf Chakotay meint, dass sie dagegen geflogen ist, als ihr Deflektorfeld kollabierte. Im Gegenzug meint er, dass die Frage interessanter ist wie er in diesen Quadranten gelangte. Torres ergreift den Universalschlüssel und erblickt zu ihrem Erstaunen ein klingonisches Wappen. Der Erste Offizier meint, dass dieses Artefakt mehrere hundert Jahre alt ist. Chakotay meint darauf, dass die Klingonen wohl ein paar Jahrhunderte vor der Sternenflotte im Delta-Quadranten waren. Er meint, dass sie vielleicht den wichtigsten archäologischen Fund ihres Volkes in Händen hält. Torres erwidert sarkastisch, dass er sie daran erinnern soll, eine Flagge im Namen des Reiches zu hissen. Torres versucht es rational so zu erklären, dass die Borg im Alpha-Quadranten einen Bird-of-Prey assimilierten und dieses Fragment im Delta-Quadranten durch eine Luftschleuse fiel. Chakotay hält dies für möglich und meint, dass es ein hübsches Souvenir sei. Dann verlässt er das Quartier. Torres nimmt das Fragment entgegen und legt es auf den Tisch. Anschließend repliziert sie etwas. In diesem Moment fließt aus dem Wappensymbol Blut und bildet eine Lache auf dem Glastisch. Außerdem hört Torres Stimmen, ehe das Blut wieder verschwindet. Akt I: Zurück auf der Voyager thumb|leftthumb|Torres und Kim untersuchen den Universalschlüssel. Torres und Kim untersuchen das Artefakt daraufhin im Maschinenraum. Torres fragt nach einer Erklärung dafür, dass das Ding blutete und Schreie erklangen. Jedoch hält Kim diesen Vorfall für eine Halluzination von Torres. Die Ingenieurin will dies jedoch nicht glauben und fordert Kim auf, erneut einen submolekularen Scan durchzuführen, was er jedoch ablehnt. Als Torres einen submolekularen Scan vorschlägt, entgegnet ihr Kim, dass es sich lediglich um ein Stück Metall handele. Kim stellt klar, dass es sich ledigilich um ein Stück Metall handeln würde. Er wirft ein, dass vielleicht ihre Stimmen, nichts mit dem Artefakt zu tun haben. Kim meint, dass das Komsystem vielleicht einn verirrtes Signal von einem Pulsar aufgefangen haben könnte. Torres fragt, ob der Pulsar klingonisch gesprochen hat. Kim antwortet, dass es vielleicht eine Erklärung gibt, aber sie diese morgen früh suchen sollten. In diesem Augenblick werden sie von Neelix unterbrochen, der der "Tochter des Reichs" gratulieren möchte. Er will ihr zur Entdeckung des Artefakts gratulieren, doch Torres erklärt, dass sie nur mit dem Shuttle dagegenflog. Neelix meint, dass viele Entdeckungen der klingonischen Geschichte durch Zufälle entdeckt wurden. So habe Sarpek der Furchtlose das Messer von Kirom ausgegraben, als er nach seinem verschwundenen Targ suchte. Aus Anlass des Fundes des Artefakts, will Neelix eine Party veranstalten, was Torres jedoch ablehnt, da sie die einzige Klingonin an Bord sei. Neelix meint dass dieses Fest auch eine Erinnerung an die Heimat im Alpha-Quadranten und ist. Außerdem hat er bereits fünf Fässer Blutwein repliziert, die er nicht verderben lassen will. Als Ehrengast soll Torres auf der Feier außerdem einige Worte im Namen ihres Volkes sprechen. Nachdem Neelix gegangen ist, meint Kim zu Torres, dass sie sich für ihren großen Tag ausruhen sollte. Daher beendet Torres ihre Arbeit für diesen Tag. thumb|Torres gibt Tuvok in einer Vision ein Bat'leth. Tuvok spricht mit Torres über das Artefakt und meint, dass es als Erinnerung an ihre Abstammung und ihren Selbstekel darauf, was sie ist fungierte. Torres fragt, wie er darauf kommt, das sie sich vor sich Selbst ekelt. Doch Tuvok erklärt, dass es kein Geheimnis sei, dass sie es ablehnt, eine Klingonin zu sein. Die Stimmen ihrer Ahnen und das Blut seien Symbole ihres klingonischen Erbes. Als es verschwand, versuchte sie laut Tuvok diesen Teil zu vaporisieren. Tuvok meint, dass ihre klingonische Natur sich weiterhin behauptet. Sie meint, dass ihre klingonische Natur sich gegen ihren Wunsch, etwas anderes zu werden, wie Sternenflotte oder Maquis zu behaupten vermag. Tuvok will anstatt zu meditieren, ihr das Bath'let zeigen. Er reicht es ihr, damit sie das Gewicht der Waffe spüren kann. Dann soll sie ihm den ersten Gedanken beschreiben, der sie befällt. Torres meint, dass es eine unförmige und übertriebene Waffe ist. Tuvok meint, dass sie die Eleganz dieser Waffe aufgrund ihres Hasses nicht erkennt. Es ist die Klinge eines Kriegers, die für Präzision und Gleichgewicht geschaffen wurde. Daraufhin schwingt er das Bath'let vor Torres umher und verletzt sie im Gesicht. Torres schreit ihn an, ob er verrückt sei. Darauf antwortet Tuvok, dass sie wie ein Ferengi winsele und des Blutes in ihren Adern nicht würdig sei. Ein wahrer Klingone würde auf der Stelle versuchen ihn zu töten. Tuvok beendet die Übung und fordert Torres auf das Quartier mit ihrer Unehre zu verlassen. thumb|Seven und der Doktor singen im Kasino. Torres und Paris suchen daraufhin das Kasino auf, wo der Doktor klingonisch singt. Den Text übersetzt er für Seven of Nine, die jedoch keinen Sinn darin zu erkennen vermag, ein klingonisches Trinklied zu singen. Er meint, dass es beim Singen darauf ankommt ihre Ahnen und diejenigen zu ehren, die im Kampfe fielen. Seven lässt sich überzeugen mit dem Doktor zu singen. Torres tritt dazu und hört dem Gesang der beiden zu. Neelix serviert den beiden alsbald Gagh mit einem klingonischen Satz. Als Paris verwirrt dreinschaut, übersetzt Torres, dass er, das Gagh essen solle, da Neelix es ihm sonst in den Schlund seines Leichnams stopfen würde. Da sich das replizierte Gagh bewegt, erkundigt sich Paris nach dem Grund dafür. Neelix antwortet, dass er ein kinestetisches Mittel nutzte. Torres und Paris reden am Tisch. Sie fragt, ob alle hier verrückt geworden seien. Doch Paris erwidert, dass ihre Freunde ihr nur eine Freude machen wollen. Sie meint, dass ihre Freunde sie dann nicht sehr gut kennen und droht Paris für den Fall, dass er sich daran beteiligt an, dass sie ihm die Zunge herausreist und ab sofort als Gürtel trägt. Von ihrem klingonischen Erbe habe sie nur ihre Impulsivität und ihr schlechtes Benehmen geerbt und ist nicht froh darüber. Sie berichtet, dass ihre Mutter begeistert von allem Klingonischen war und sie einmal sogar in ein Kloster steckte. Nach dem Ende ihrer Ehe, holte sie Torres aus der Schule und schickte sie in ein Kloster, um zu lernen, was es bedeutet Klingone zu sein und was Ehre und Disziplin seien. Auch denkt Torres, dass ihre Mutter jeden Tag betet, dass Kahless Torres auf den Weg des Kriegers führen solle. Torres meint, dass Kahless es wohl nicht gehört hat. Janeway schlägt nun mit einem Löffel gegen ihren Becher und hält in diesem Moment eine Ansprache, jedoch hört Torres Janeways Sprache zunehmend verzerrt und sieht verschwommen. Auch erscheinen plötzlich mehrere klingonische Krieger und töten alle Anwesenden außer Torres mit Bath'lets. Schließlich wird auch Torres niedergestochen und findet sich auf einer Barke wieder, deren Steuermann ihr auf Nachfrage eröffnet, dass die Toten keine Fragen stellen. Akt II: Auf der Barke der Toten thumb|Torres erwacht auf der Barke der Toten. Im nächsten Augenblick wird Torres von zwei Klingonen ergriffen und fordert den Computer, im Glauben sie sei in einem Holodeckprogramm, auf das Programm zu beenden. Die Klingonen lassen sie jedoch nicht los und ein Klingone, Kortar, brennt ihr mit einem glühenden Eisen ein Brandmal ins Gesicht. Jedoch zeigt sie kein Brandmal, weshalb er sie auf den Boden setzen lässt. Sie fragt, wo sie ist und der Klingone neben ihr, sagt darauf, dass sie es als Halbklingonin wissen sollte. Torres will aufgeklärt werden und der Mann meint, dass es die Barke der Toten ist, die die entehrten Seelen nach Gre'thor bringt. Sie sagt, dass es ein Mythos ist. Darauf erwidert der Klingone, dass er das auch dachte. Torres erwidert darauf, dass sie bei ihrer Crew war und der Mann klärt sie auf, dass dies der Naj war, der Traum vor dem Sterben. Wenn sie nicht serben wollen, erzeugt ihr Geist die Illusion des Lebens. Torres meint, dass er ihre Freunde abgeschlachtet hat, jedoch meint Brok'Tan stattdessen, dass er sie aus der Illusion des Lebens gezogen hat. Er meint, dass sie hierher gehört. In diesem Moment ertönen Stimmen, welche die Bootsinsassen zu sich rufen. Er nennt dieses Phänomen Kos'karii und meint, dass diese versuchen Torres zu sich zu locken. Sie soll allerdings nicht auf sie hören. Torres hört die Stimmen von Janeway, Paris und Chakotay. Ein Klingone springt ins Wasser und wird von Schlangen gefressen. Torres hört noch seine Schreie und sieht, wie schlangenartige Lebewesen ihn auffressen. Brok'Tan meint darauf, dass es hier Dinge gibt, die schlimmer als der Tod sind. In diesem Augenblick wird Torres von Hij'Qa zu Kortar gebracht. Sie wird ihm als das Maschilingskind vorgestellt, dessen Gesicht das Mal nicht tragen wollte. Dieser nennt ihren Namen und meint, dass sie viele Male kurz davor war, an Bord dieses Schiffes zu kommen. Jedoch sei es nicht ihre Zeit. Er erinnert sich an das erste Mal, als sie davor war in seine Barke zu gelangen. Ihre Mutter nahm sie mit zum Meer von Gatan. Torres' Neugier war so tief wie das Wasser und so fiel sie hinein. Ihre Mutter belebte sie wieder und erzählte Torres von Kortar. Sie sagt, dass sie sich an den Mythos von Kortar erinnert. Er war der erste Klingone und tötete die klingonischen Götter und wurde daher damit bestraft, die Seelen der Entehrten nach Gre'thor zu befördern. Sie schleicht an ihm vorbei zum Heck. Torres behauptet, dass sie nicht mehr an ihn glaubt und greift nach seinem Bath'let. Kortar erklärt, dass sie nicht hier wäre, wenn sie nicht an ihn glauben würde. Er entwaffnet sie mit Leichtigkeit und meint, dass sie ihn nicht verletzen kann, da er bereits tot ist. Anschließend nimmt er das Bath'let wieder an sich und verletzt Torres an der Hand. Da braust ein Wind auf und er meint, dass die Seele eines anderen entehrten Kriegers geliefert wird. In diesem Augenblick erscheint ihre Mutter an Deck und Sekunden später wacht Torres auf der Krankenstation der Voyager auf und der Doktor meint zu ihr, dass sie nun in Sicherheit sei. Akt III: Selbstzweifel thumb|Torres sieht nach ihrer Wunde. Paris berichtet, dass ihr Shuttle an der hinteren Flanke eines Ionensturms trieb und die Lebenserhaltung versagte. Sie haben sie gerade noch rechtzeitig gerettet. Der Doktor scannt sie währenddessen. Torres meint, dass sie die Notlandung in der Shuttlerampe überstand. Der Doktor korrigiert sie dahingehend, dass sie sich im Koma befand und sie mit dem Traktorstrahl abgeschleppt haben. Sie erkundigt sich anschließend nach dem klingonischen Artefakt, dass jedoch nicht entdeckt wurde. Der Doktor untersucht ihre Hand und meint, dass sie da draußen erheblich verletzt wurde. Sie habe eine stattliche Zahl von Schnitten und Prellungen davongetragen. thumb|Torres spricht mit Chakotay in ihrem Quartier über ihre Vision. Torres ist durch diese Erkenntnisse verunsichert und grübelt in ihrem Quartier darüber nach. Dann wird sie von Chakotay besucht, der sich nach ihren Gefühlen erkundigt. Torres antwortet, dass sie sich etwas deplatziert fühlt und nicht unbedingt darüber reden möchte. Chakotay erwartet ihre Entscheidung und Torres meint, dass sie nicht weiß, wie sie es sagen soll, ohne das es zu verrückt klingt. Chakotay ermutigt sie zu sprechen, weshalb Torres fragt, ob er an ein Leben nach dem Tod glaubt. Er antwortet, dass er an Dinge glaubt, die man nicht mit einem Tricorder scannen kann. Torres erzählt ihm, dass sie glaubt, dass sie dort draußen gestorben ist. Sie glaubt auch, dass sie auf der Barke der Toten war. Chakotay ist nicht überrascht, dass sie diese Bilder sah, da ihr die klingonische Mythologie bereits im Kindesalter beigebracht wurde. Torres meint, dass wenn es wahr ist, was sie sah, dann ist ihre Mutter tot. Chakotay antwortet, dass die Barke der Toten nur Symabole sind und, dass sie die Symbole interpretieren und nach ihrer Bedeutung suchen muss. Torres glaubt jedoch nicht daran und fragt, was ist, wenn das Leben nach dem Tod real ist. Sie sagt, dass sie als Ingenieurin immer an Schaltbilder und Wissenschaft glaubte, und sich nun fragt, ob es noch mehr gibt. Der Commander antwortet, dass sein Großvater glaubte, er könne sich in einen Wolf verwandeln. Er wagte sich heraus und erforschte das Geisterreich. Für ihn war es real, aber ihm wuchsen keine Haare am ganzen Körper und er kroch nicht auf allen Vieren herum. Torres berichtet, dass sie in letzter Zeit viel über ihre Mutter nachdachte, da sie einen großen Jahrestag hatten: Seit zehn Jahren haben sie nicht miteinander gesprochen. Jedoch berichtet sie auch, dass ihr alles real vorkam und sie sogar vom Schaukeln des Bootes seekrank wurde. thumb|Torres erklärt Paris die klingonische Mythologie. Im Maschinenraum tritt Tom Paris wenig später zu B'Elanna Torres und fragt, was sie dort mache. Sie berichtet, dass sie das Paq'batlh studiere. Torres und Paris recherchieren anschließend über klingonische Mythen. Er fragt, was sie herausgefunden habe, doch Torres zögert. Dann eröffnet sie ihm, dass ihre Mutter auf dem Weg ins Gre'thor ist, da Torres unerhrenhaft lebte. Ihre Mutter wird für die Sünden ihrer Tochter bestraft. Zur Untermauerung zeigt sie Paris einen Auszug aus dem Elften Band des Kla'veq. Paris entgegnet, dass sie sich nicht sicher sein kann, was mit ihrer Mutter geschieht. Da zeigt sie ihm einen anderen Auszug, in dem Kahless aus der Unterwelt zurückkehrt und ihn immer noch eine Wunde aus dem Leben nach dem Tod ziert, was eine Warnung sein soll, das das Erlebte kein Traum war. Sie denkt, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt ihre Mutter zu retten, wie auch Kahless in die Unterwelt reiste, um seinen Bruder vor dem Gre'thor zu retten. Torres denkt, sie müsse die Unehre ihrer Mutter übernehmen, bevor diese die Tore von Gre'thor passiert hat. Daher will Torres wieder ein Nahtoderlebnis durchleben. Paris ist im ersten Augenblick verwirrt und eröffnet ihr dann, dass sie beginnt ihm Angst zu machen. Torres pflichtet ihm bei und sagt, dass sie selbst Angst hat. thumb|Torres bittet Janeway um Erlaubnis, ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen zu dürfen. Torres bittet Janeway um Erlaubnis, ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen zu dürfen. Torres versichert dem Captain, dass der Doktor ihre Lebenszeichen überwachen wird und daher keine Gefahr bestehe. Jedoch meint Janeway, dass es nicht real war und sie es nicht genehmigen kann. Genausowenig würde sie genehmigen, dass man ein Kind für eine Göttin opfert. Torres beteuert, dass sie diese Erfahrung verändert hat und sie vor dieser auch nicht davonlaufen will. Für janeway ist ihre Erfahrung jedoch nicht real gewesen, auch wenn Torres meint, dass diese Erfahrung sie verändert hat. Janeway bleibt bei ihrer Ablehnung Torres antwortet darauf, dass Janeway den Sternenflottenstatuten verpflichtet ist, wie ihre Mutter der klingonischen Ehre. Torres erklärt, dass ihre Mutter nicht weiß, was sie gemacht hat. Sie will, dass ihre Mutter sie ebenso gut kennt, wie Janeway es tut. Nochmals fleht sie Janeway an, ihr die Erlaubnis zu geben. thumb|Paris versucht Torres von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen. Paris versucht Torres auf der Krankenstation davon zu überzeugen, diese Prozedur nicht durchzuführen, kann sich jedoch nicht durchsetzen. Paris schlägt stattdessen vor, dass sie in die Kirche gehen soll, was laut Torres aber nicht ausreichend wäre. Torres lehnt auch eine gemeinsame Durchführung ab. In diesem Moment kommt Janeway auf die Krankenstation und der Doktor berichtet ihr, dass er alle Vorkehrungen getroffen hat. Auch ist er in er Lage, die Bedinungen nachzubilden, die zu ihrer Nahtoderfahrung geführt haben. Paris verabschiedet sich mit einem Kuss von Torres und Janeway eröffnet ihr, dass sie eine Stunde Zeit habe, um ihr Vorhaben zu erfüllen. Beim ersten Anzeichen von Problemen würden sie sie rausholen. Anschließend errichtet der Doktor ein Kraftfeld um das Biobett und reduziert die Luftzufuhr. Dann ionisiert er die Atmosphäre auf 5000 Parikel/Kubikmeter. Wenig später schläft Torres ein. Paris erklärt, dass die neurale Aktivität auf 86 und 62 % fallen. Paris und der Doktor stabilisieren sie und er berichtet Janeway, dass sie nah dran am Tod ist. Torres erwacht im nächsten Augenblick auf der Barke der Toten. Akt IV: Auf dem Weg nach Gre'thor thumb|Torres und Miral tauschen die Plätze im Gre'thor. Torres sieht sich auf dem Schiff um und begibt sich dann unter Deck. Dort sucht sie ihre Mutter auf, die sie zunächst wegschickt, weil sie sie für einen Koskarii hält. Jedoch ergreift Torres ihre Hand und überzeugt sie zunächst davon, dass sie kein Koskarii ist. Ihre Mutter fragt sie, ob sie auch gestorben ist. Anschließend eröffnet sie, dass sie sie ins Sto'Vo'Kor bringen will. Torres meint, dass sie sich verändert hat, doch ihre Mutter meint,d ass sie sich noch nicht genug geändert hat, da sie auf der Barke gelandet ist. Sie meint, dass sie nicht auf der Barke der Toten wären, wenn Torres ehrenvoller gelebt hatte. Torres eröffnet ihr, dass ihr Vater sie verließ, da sie alles Klingonische so verteidigte. Torres sagt, dass sie selbst auf der Barke der Toten nach zehn Jahren noch streiten. Sie entschuldigt sich für ihren Zorn, was ihre Mutter jedoch nicht akzeptiert. Torres will mit ihr ein Ritual durchführen. Torres sagt, dass sie das Ritual durchführen und dann wird sie wiederbelebt, bevor sie Gre'thor erreichen. Miral meint, dass sie hätte wissen müssen, dass Torres den leichten Weg wählt. Ihre Mutter meint, dass sie sich lieber mit ein bisschen Ehre der Verdamnis ergibt, als sich den Weg ins Sto'Vo'Kor zu erschwindeln. In diesem Augenblick erscheinen zwei Klingonen und bringen die beiden auf die Brücke. Torres eröffnet Kortar, dass sie die Unehre ihrer Mutter auf sich nehmen wird. Miral widerspricht Torres, weshalb Kortar einen Krieger ihr den Mund zuhalten lässt. Torres erklärt, dass sie bereit ist, ihre Ehre zurückzufordern. Er will sie freigeben, sobald Torres die Tore von Gre'thor passiert hat. Kortar eröffnet ihr, dass er ihren Betrugsplan durchschaut hat und meint, dass sie hofft, dass ihre Freunde sie wiederbeleben bevor sie Gre'thor erreichen. Torres beteuert, dass sie den Platz ihrer Mutter ehrenvoll, wie ein Klingone auf sich nimmt. Kortar antwortet, dass in diesem Fall ihre Freunde sie nicht wiederbeleben können. So tauschen sie die Plätze und Miral geht ins Sto'Vo'Kor. Das Mal von ihrer Wange verschwindet und erscheint auf Torres' Wange. Die Barke legt am Gre'thor an und Torres geht an Land. Ein Klingone folgt ihr mit einem Bat'leth in der Hand und sie sieht hinter den Toren von Gre'thor Feuerwände stehen. Inzwischen versuchen Paris und der Doktor B'Elanna mit 20 Milligramm Cordrazin wiederzubeleben und er injiziert ihr das Medikament. Auf der Barke der Toten sieht Torres auf einmal Tuvok der sie mit einem Bath'let niederschlägt. Sie erwacht auf der Krankenstation der Voyager, umgeben von Kerzen. Dort eröffnen ihr der Doktor und Neelix, dass sie im Leben nach dem Tod in Gre'thor aufgewacht ist. Akt V: Rückkehr ins Leben thumb|Torres erwacht scheinbar auf der Krankenstation. Der Doktor meint zu ihr, dass sie das Mal bekommen habe und nun tot sei. Neelix erklärt, dass es hier nichts zu lachen gebe. Der Doktor stellt Neelix als Botschafter für die kürzlich Verschiedenen vor. Anschließend führt dieser sie daraufhin durch das Schiff. Er berichtet, dass die Voyager über 15 Decks verfügt und die Computer mit bioneuralen Schaltkreisen aufgewertet wurden. Außerdem erwähnt er die Höchstgeschwidnigkeit der Voyager von Warp 9,97. Erstaunt fragt Torres, ob es keinen Fek'lhr oder die Höhle der Verzweiflung gibt. Torres meint, dass sie die Voyager nicht als Hölle ansieht, doch Neelix widerspricht und meint, dass die Ewigkeit auf der Voyager eine Hölle ist. Er bringt sie ins Kasino, wo die Führungsoffiziere auf ihre Unehre anstoßen und feiern. Janeway hält dazu eine Ansprache. Sie meint,d ass es nichts in Liedern und Geschichten zu feiern gibt. Inzwischen versuchen der Doktor und die reale Janeway B'Elanna Torres wiederzubeleben. Der Doktor versucht daher eine neurosequenzielle Neuordnung. Torres begegnet inzwischen den Illusionen von Chakotay, Kim, Seven of Nine, Neelix, Janeway und Tuvok. Diese behaupten, dass sie dickköpfig ist und keine Hilfe annimmt. Kim meint, dass sie alle abgelehnt hat, selbst ihren Mann. Seven fügt hinzu, dass Torres auch ihre Hilfe im Maschinenraum ablehnte. Tuvok kommt mit einem Bath'let auf ihn zu und fordert sie auf sich zu verteidigen, ehe sie sich wieder auf der Barke der Toten wiederfindet. Ihre Mutter meint dort, dass das Ritual bedeutungslos ist. Ihre Mutter erklärt ihr die Reise jedoch nicht und meint, dass das Ritual bedeutungslos ist. Torres fragt ihre Mutter, Kahless oder die Zahnelfe nach dem Sachverhalt, den sie verstehen soll. Miral meint, dass Torres nur selbst diese Frage beantworten kann. Ihre Mutter eröffnet ihr, dass sie das Leben wählen soll. thumb|Torres umarmt Janeway nach ihrer Rettung. Auf der Krankenstation reanimieren Paris und der Doktor Torres. Paris initiiert Impulse mit 50 Millijoule und erhöht sie auf 70 Millijoule. In der Illusion, wiederholen die Offiziere die Aufforderung zu kämpfen. Tuvok wirft ihr ein Bat'leth zu und die Offiziere fragen sie, ob sie sie alle töten will. Torres verlangt zu wissen, was sie tun soll. Die Offiziere sagen, dass sie nicht ihre Feinde sind und nichts von ihr wollen. Paris fordert sie auf, sich zu verteidigen, doch sie weiß nicht wie. Sie selbst hat das Kämpfen satt und wirft das Bath'let ins Meer. In diesem Moment bedankt sich Torres, dafür, leben zu dürfen. Ihre Mutter sagt ihr daraufhin, dass sie sich im Sto'Vo'Kor oder Zuhause wiedersehen werden. Torres umarmt ihre Mutter. Daraufhin erwacht Torres aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit auf der Krankenstation, wo der Doktor, Paris und der Captain auf sie warten. Froh, am Leben zu sein, umarmt sie Janeway, die sie zuhause willkommen heißt. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Digitale Überarbeitung Das Tor zu Gre'thor ist eine Computeranimation. Trivia Dies ist die zweite von zwei Voyager-Episoden, die von Ronald D. Moore geschrieben wurde. Die andere war . Ursprünglich wurde die Story für geschrieben. Allerdings hatte Ira Steven Behr Einwände. Moore schrieb die Story um, als er dem Voyager-Team beitrat, nachdem DS9 auslief, sodass diese Episode entstand. Das klingonische Trinklied, dass der Doktor Seven of Nine im Casino beizubringen versucht, wurde früher schon von Worf und Huraga in gesungen. Karen Austin spielt die Mutter von B'Elanna Torres, ist aber nur vier Jahre älter als Roxann Dawson. Synchronisationsfehler Die englische Tooth fairy wurde hier mit Zahnelfe übersetzt. Jedoch ist die korrekte deutsche Bezeichnung Zahnfee. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Barge of the Dead (episode) es:Barge of the Dead fr:Barge of the Dead (épisode) nl:Barge of the Dead Barke der Toten, Die